Movie Night
by mcmachine
Summary: After Lexie breaks up with Jackson, he and April watch a horror movie to try and take his mind off things. Its success is unprecedented.


**_JACKSON_**

"She really broke up with you?" April questioned, looking up at me with big, innocent eyes.

For the record, April had been my best friend for years now. We hadn't hit it off extremely well at Mercy West and I had been tight with Percy, but after the shooting, there were some things that she understood that others didn't. She got it.

Arguably all of us had been through a lot and there was nothing wrong or incorrect about saying that. Karev had nearly died. So had Shepherd. Yang was one of the most well-composed, smart under pressure people that I knew. But she had cracked. Derek would have been dead if it weren't for me. They had never been my focus, though, not the primary. Two people that I had known and grown up with as a doctor and surgeon, as a friend, had both died. And it seemed like we were the only ones who mourned them specifically. That had just left us connected on a level no one else got. That, and the way she'd been there for me, nightmare after nightmare. But that's something I don't talk about.

"Yeah," I sighed out, rubbing the back of my head. It'd be a lie to say that I wasn't upset about all of this. I don't want to demonstrate the extent of it, but she's capable of seeing right through me and all of my crap. Unsurprising.

"I'm so sorry," she murmured sympathetically, reaching out for my hand and squeezing it with her much smaller one. "She doesn't know what she's missing out on." Her words are a cliche, but I appreciated them nonetheless.

"Yeah, well, it's gonna be awkward with Sloan." I shrugged my shoulders, still attempting to minimize it

Her eyebrows drew together, pouting just a little bit. "At least it's not Stark?" April suggested with raised brows. That got a good laugh out of me, cracking a smile at her for a brief moment. Yeah, at least it wasn't frickin' Stark. You didn't have to get involved with peds to not like him.

"Uh huh," I nodded. Eventually, though, I let out a sigh. It's tempting to head to Joe's and find a one night stand there, honestly. But April was here – trying, at that. I didn't feel right taking her for granted.

"What can I do?" April asked. When I don't answer in the next breath, she started rambling. "I've never been good at the whole breakup thing. Mostly because I've never, you know, had a real and meaningful relationship as an adult." I can't help but marvel slightly at the words. Sure, everyone knew the virgin thing, but that was another step. "But I'm here. And neither of us are on call tonight. There's beer in the fridge. We can order a pizza or I can cook something, and pull up something on pay per view. Blame it on Alex by the time the bill comes around." Now there's something a little more normal.

"I'm not hungry, but I'll take you up on that offer for a beer." I offered her a smile.

April gave me a quick smile before practically bouncing over the fridge. No one else was here – which meant that Alex was likely at Joe's, possibly Lexie included if she wasn't with Sloan. Seemed like staying home with her was going to be the best bet after all.

Settling down on the couch, I grabbed the remote and flipped the television on to peruse through some of the different selections. It'd been awhile since I'd gotten to the movies, so pretty much all of them was something I hadn't seen before.

"Here you go," April plopped down on the couch next to me and handed me an already open beer.

"Thanks," I said with a slight smile.

"So, what are you thinking about?" The old couch shifted just a little bit beneath her weight as she scrambled around to get comfortable and I caught myself staring at her for just a moment. She's practically as tiny as they come and her inability to stay still is frequently amusing. She caught me smiling at her and I glanced away.

I shrugged. "Not sure yet," I answered as I scrolled through another line of suggestions. "You gonna be mad if it's something creepy?" I questioned. Personally, I'd always liked horror movies. It went along with my love of Halloween. But I knew she didn't.

"Nope." She chirped with a shrug of her shoulders.

Pulling open some of the newer releases from this year, I read through some of the different descriptions. One in particular caught my eye that didn't sound too terrifying.

V/H/S. _Four thugs who make money putting their violent antics online are hired to steal a VHS tape from a spooky old house. However, things take a turn for the worse when they find a dead pensioner and dozens more tapes._

"How does this sound?" I questioned, glancing over at her.

"Fine by me," April gave a shrug of her shoulders.

With the permission granted, I selected the movie and set down the remote as it began to play on the television. I adjusted myself on the couch slightly to make myself more comfortable, an arm stretching along the back of it. April fell into the crook of it against me, fanning out a blanket over both of our legs. I don't mind the closeness with her, even though I probably wouldn't have done this with anyone else around. When it's just me and her, I know that there's no judgment in the air between us.

Even though I had tried to pick something a little more on the mild end of the spectrum based off of descriptions for April's sake, I very quickly realize that I had gone a little askew.

Almost every movie had an unnecessary sex scene at the beginning. That, I figured, wouldn't be too awkward between the two of us. But instead of that, it opened up with a relatively crude scene of some group of guys running around and forcing a woman to expose herself on camera. It only lasted a moment, but it was enough to make the both of us uncomfortable. April made a few groaning noises. Doesn't take long to figure out the first tape was a group of disgusting men.

The unnecessary sex scene does come. More intensely than expected. That's the second tape, or at least a part of it, but ends up more disturbing than what I had guessed. You don't see a lot of stuff about some kind of – well, who knew _what_ kind of monster she was supposed to be – ripping off a dick and his balls. Literally.

"That's disgusting," April grumbled, shifting against me.

"No comments about premarital sex or anything like that?" I questioned with a slight shake of my head, barely letting out a scoff.

"I think that's motivation enough to not go after girls for meaningless sex," she remarked with a shake of her head, shifting against me slightly. "Sex should be about a connection between two people. Not just because it feels good. Dopamine is dopamine. Other ways to get it," she shrugged like it was the most simple thing in the world.

I scoffed, giving a slight shake of my head. "Yeah, well, you're not wrong there." I agreed. "This isn't freaking you out yet?" I questioned.

"Kind of seemed like some kind of… twisted feminist propaganda, or something. Maybe that was just the bit with the penis at the end though, I don't know. It's unsettling." April answered. I glanced at her, seeing her chew on her lower lip.

The second video seemed a little milder compared to the first, at least in terms of starting. It's not guys being assholes, just a seemingly normal couple – so there's an improvement. She seemed to relax somewhat, leaning into me a little more than before. My arm drifted from the back of the couch to her shoulders as I let her fall into me, welcoming her a little more than before.

It gets creepy, a little more of a predictable direction than the first, mostly because it's somewhat more of classical horror. Slower pacing. The only difference from typical expectations is that the killer ends up being the girl's girlfriend. I can tell April had grown tenser.

By the time that the third of the tapes began to play, it's another slightly more classic perspective, a creepy forest. A bit of a Blair Witch Project vibe, if anything.

There's a few more jump scares involved and with each one, April doesn't seem to mind getting closer and closer to me. It doesn't bother me – physical contact, for the most part, was no big deal. Even if it was a little unusual to have her be quite some ager about all of it. She was normally a little more withdrawn to herself, even in moments like this. I hadn't realized that a simple horror movie would bring out this part of her.

"Are you stupid enough to eat a fly?" She commented on the movie, shaking her head.

"Everyone's eaten a bug at some point." I shrugged.

One jump does manage to get me as well, but it's not because of what was playing on the movie screen. Instead, it's April. She jumps and tries to grab at me, but accidentally hits my crotch. Her hand very, very quickly moved out of the way.

"Sorry," she blushed furiously with a shake of her head.

I chuckled, trying to brush it off myself and giving a slight shake of the head. "It's alright."

Realistically, it's hard to put April and sex in the same sentence together. Not because she wasn't attractive – that was far from the case. She'd grown into herself more over the years, become progressively more attractive in the process. When she bossed people around, even when it was me, it was kind of hot. Karen or anyone else would have caught me dead if I said something like that out loud, though. That was a thought better kept to myself.

"At least that girl's making you look like normal," I commented, affectionately ruffling her head. She draws herself down into the couch a little more with a laugh.

"Shush," she grumbled.

A few more minutes of the movie played on the screen without much comment about it. It's a bit cliched but not entirely uninteresting, and she remained press up against me as the particular tape became more intense. It's admittedly graphic even if organs on the human body don't phase either of us much. It's hard for a movie to garner a reaction given that we both handle them up close on a daily basis, even if the context is different.

"How come this stuff doesn't get you?" She questioned, twisting toward me slightly.

"Watched this stuff as a kid. I loved Halloween. Just doesn't bother me," I shrugged off. "Why does it bother you so much?" I turned the question back around on her.

April grunted. She doesn't give me much of answer otherwise as the next tape played along. It doesn't take long before she jumped and grabbed onto me tightly as the first jump scare that came along with this tape, giving a shake of her head.

"This is why I'm glad that I don't live alone," she muttered with a shake of her head.

"Because you have two big, strong men to protect you?" I commented, hand dropping to her arm and rubbing it gently.

"No, just one." April laughed.

"And which one of us is that a dig at?" I replied without missing a beat.

April glanced up at me and there's a grin on her features, deviously not giving me an answer. I can't help but stare at her for a minute, the way that she chewed into her lower lip as she looked up at me. It's enticing. Not a word that I thought I would be using to describe her any time soon.

"I'm not going to be able to sleep after this, you know. He just dug around in her abdomen and pulled out some kind of creepy demon baby." She remarked, watching me instead of the movie.

"Understandable," I remarked, still staring at her.

I don't think. This time I just do. I lean forward and the close the gap between the two of us, my lips pressing into hers. She's soft beneath the touch, still for a moment and her lips barely taste of the little tube of chapstick that I always see her putting on whenever we drive to work together. Cherry, not strawberry like I'd thought at one point. It's one of those rare moments where I don't really mind being proven wrong.

When the thoughts do eventually catch back up with me again, I expect her to pull away or push me away, to make some comment to reject what I had just done. But she doesn't. Instead, after what seemed to be an impossibly long moment, she leaned into the kiss and deepened it.

Enough time passes that I feel like I should pull back and say something, to make sure that this was okay and she wasn't just – I don't know. I knew she wouldn't take pity on me for this kind of thing, but I also knew that this was unexplored territory. For the two of us together, and well, who knew how much it really was for her.

Yet she's ravishing my mouth with her own. She was hungrily grabbed at my torso, pulling and tugging in frustration at the material separating her hands from roaming all over his body. It's hard not to react to that.

"April," I finally managed to mumble against her lips, snagging the bottom between my own for a moment.

She pulled back slightly. Her red tresses were a tangled mess on top of her head yet they framed her face almost angelically. Her eyes were closed, her plump lips parted slightly and her chest heaving up and down with her trying to catch her breath. I placed my lips on the delicate skin of her neck, sucking and nipping at it slightly, catching myself in the midst of temptation. There was definitely going to be a mark there tomorrow.

"I, uh…" she stuttered, opening her eyes and wetting her lips. "What was that?"

A good question. One I don't have the answer to.

"Sorry," I breathed out as I searched for some kind of better response, wetting my own lips and barely catching the taste of her chapstick still there. "You know, a lot of guys will get their girls to watch scary movies just so they can… comfort them after." I remarked. Almost as soon as the words had left my lips, I realize just how much of a douche it made me sound like.

"Is that what you're trying to do here?" She questioned, her eyebrows furrowing together as she stared at me, differently than from before.

"No, no, not at all." I quickly answered with a shake of my head. "That's not it. I wasn't planning on it. I just… I just wanted to. No agenda or hidden reasons." I wasn't sure that I could offer her much better of an explanation than that.

"You just wanted to?" She questioned for confirmation. I nodded. "What, even after the whole… penis decapitation and how you should only do that with someone you care about?"

I nodded again.

The words had seemed to give her some sense of confidence. This time, April leans in and closes the gap between us herself, shifting. Instead of curled up beside me, this time she was on to pop me, both of her thighs straddling mine and her weight resting directly on top of me. She's warm in all the right ways, the perfect way to be pinned down.

My hands find the curve of her hips and only pull her in closer to me. She ground down against me and I can only begin to wonder if she has any idea exactly what that was doing to me, but it wouldn't be long before she would be able to feel the proof for herself.

"Hell," I breathed out, breaking the heated moves between our lips and pressing another kiss into her neck. "You're going to drive me crazy."

The words give her a boost of confidence that I wasn't prepared for. April pulled back slightly, reaching down to grab the end of her t-shirt and pulling it off and over her head.

I was confronted by a pastel pink, lacy bralette that I had definitely never seen in the laundry before. This was something that she must have kept just to herself. Until now.

Not one to resist the temptation site that had just been placed in front of me, my hands move up from the curves of her lips and to the small, sweet swell of her breasts. I thumb over her nipples through the material, feeling her shudder.

"I don't want to do this here," April admitted.

I gave a nod of my head and moved slightly, stabilizing my hold on her thighs before standing up walking towards my bedroom. Hers wouldn't have a condom – if she wanted to go that far.

Throwing her on to the bed, she landed with a squeak and a laugh tumbling from her lips. I pulled my own shirt off before lowering myself onto the bed and hovering over her, lips pressing into hers. But they only last against the pump flesh for a moment, traveling along her jaw and the slope of her neck, kissing along all of the exposed skin that I could find.

Although she's normally so shy about everything that she did, eventually, there's enough teasing that she's begging to get her pants off. I can't blame her from the hard strain inside of my own.

I buried myself between her thighs and feasted like a starving man, familiarizing myself with the different and sweet taste nestled there, listening to the sounds and squirms that she made above me. I'd always been good at pleasing a woman like this – I had the expertise and references to know that it was more than just ego, too. She wasn't the type to fake it and I knew that she wouldn't have to, either.

When my lips wrap around that particularly sensitive bud, she simultaneously held onto my head and pushed it away at the same time. I knew what that meant. I'd gotten it exactly right.

April only proved my theory wrong when she moaned out my name along with a plethora of other curse words falling from her lips in the process. She moans and squirms, thighs tightening on either side of my head when the first orgasm washed over her in a powerful wave, crashing and crying out. I let her ride through it and enjoy every moment of it, knowing that it's the first that she's ever had from someone else.

But I make sure that it's not the last for the night. When I finally freed myself from my pants and rolled a condom onto my length, I'm gentle with her. I want her to enjoy every bit of this just as much as I was.

I did, of course. It's impossible not to.

She's warm and tight around me, clenching around me. Her hands held and roamed the sculpted muscles of my body as I moved in and out of her, and I do the same to her, unable to keep my hands off of every part of it. It's not limited to the most intimate parts of her, taking every chance I can to caress her. It's easy to see just how beautiful she is like this, how sweet and soft all of her was, that it was all so much more than what met the surface with her. She really was everything.

We don't finish at quite the same time but I make sure that she came again before I did, not wanting to leave her unsatisfied.

By the time that I pull out of her and toss the condom away, though, I don't want to leave her just yet. I find myself wrapping an arm around her and nuzzling my nose against her shoulder before falling onto my back on the bed next to her. She doesn't get up or move just yet, only grabbing at the sheet to cover up her nude frame slightly. One breast still peaked out, and I tried not to be too obvious in eyeing it.

"Kepner, stop leaving your shit everywhere!" Karev yelled.

I hadn't heard him come in – and neither had she, apparently, from the wide eyes on her face. The panic only lasted a moment before she burst out laughing and I joined her, an arm wrapping around her and pulling her in closer.

"What does this mean for us?" April questioned, her voice a whisper, clearly a little more concerned now about the idea of being overheard than what she had been before. I reached up and brushed hair back out of her face.

"How about we figure that out tomorrow?" I questioned, brows giving a slight rise.

"Okay," she whispered.


End file.
